Maximum Ride cast moments
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Some moments, written by me, of my fan-made Maximum Ride cast.
1. The Angel Experiment opening scene

Madison Bontempo, who had mid-back length straight brown hair and was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of ripped blue denim jeans tucked into a pair of brown boots stood in front of a black screen, saying, "Congratulations. The fact that you're watching this means you've taken one giant step closer to surviving till your next birthday. Yes, you, sitting there watching this movie. Do not stop watching. I'm _dead serious _- your life could depend on it."

"This is my story, the story of my family, but it could easily be your story too. We're all in this together; trust me on that."

"I've never done anything like this, so I'm just going to jump in, and you try to keep up."

"Okay. I'm Maximum Ride, but I prefer to be called Max. I live with my family, who are five kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family."

"We're - well, we're kind of amazing. Not to sound to full of myself, but we're like nothing you've ever seen before."

"Basically, we're pretty cool, nice, smart - but not "average" in any way. The six of us - me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman a.k.a. Gazzy, and Angel..." after Madison said each name, the camera focused on the actors and actresses playing each character, then focused back on Madison.

"Were made on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible "scientists" you could possibly imagine." When she said the word 'scientists', Madison did air quotes.

"They created us as an experiment. An experiment where we ended up only 98 percent human. That other 2 percent has had a big impact, let me tell you."

"We grew up in a science lab slash prison called the School, in cages, like lab rats. It's pretty amazing we can think or speak at all. But we can - and so much more."

"There was one other School experiment that made it past infancy. Part human, part wolf - all predator. They're called Erasers. They're tough, smart, and hard to control. They look human, but when they want to, they are capable of morphing into wolf men, complete with fur, fangs, and claws. The school uses them as guards, police, and executioners."

"To them, we're six moving targets - prey smart enough to be a fun challenge. Basically, they want to rip our throats out. And make sure the world never finds out about us."

"But I'm not lying down just yet. I'm telling _you_, right? This story could be about you - or your children. If not today, then soon. So please, please take this seriously. I'm risking everything that matters by telling you - but you _need to know_."

"Keep watching. Don't let anyone stop you."


	2. Gag reel

_**The Angel Experiment gag reel**_

"Do we have any chlorine?" Mason Vale Cotton asked Calum Worthy. "It seems to be kind of explosive when mixed with other stuff."

"Like what, your shoes? Wait, no, socks! Not shoes, socks!" Calum said. "Why did I say shoes?"

Mason shrugged. "The shoes could be just as explosive. You never know."

* * *

><p>"Max!" Madison Pettis cried, rushing over to hug Madison Bontempo, who hugged her back. "We were so worried - I didn't know what had happened to you, and we didn't know what to do, and Fang said we going to eat mice - wait, no, rats! Not mice, rats!"<p>

* * *

><p>"May I take your order?" One of the extras asked. He was dressed as a waiter, and had a notepad and a pencil in his hands.<p>

"Yes, I'll have...oops, my menu's upside down!" Madison Bontempo laughed, then flipped her menu over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>School's Out - Forever gag reel<strong>_

"Flying monkeys?" Mason Vale Cotton questioned. "Like in The Wizard Of Oz?"

"No," Madison Bontempo said tersely. "Worse. Flying..."

Her line was interrupted by an extra, who was donned in Eraser makeup, running on the ground, flapping his arms widly. "Look at me, I'm a flying Eraser!"

Mason Vale Cotton chuckled. "Freaky human wolf hybrids have to have fun too."

* * *

><p>"Boys, God doesn't like you." Avan Jogia said to two extras.<p>

"Wha!" They said, whirling.

"God doesn't like bad people," Avan said in a deep voice.

"What the hell?" One of the extras murmured, his mouth slack, his eyes widened.

"This was a test," Madison Bontempo said in a spooky voice. "And guess what? You both failed."

The two extras stopped dead, looks of horror and amazement on their faces. Then, from somewhere on the set, Tyler Posey let out a growl of, "Rowr!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Avan shouted in Tyler's direction.


	3. Red carpet premiere of Nevermore

Universal Studios in Hollywood was the venue for the red carpet premiere of **Maximum Ride: Nevermore. **This place had also been the venue for the red carpet premiere of the previous seven movies. Every Maximum Ride cast member was here - even though some of them weren't in this movie. That was the way it always had been whenever there was a red carpet premiere.

The actors and actresses had arrived in sleek black limousines. The male cast members looked fantastic in their suits. The female cast members looked fantastic in their dresses.

Every Maximum Ride cast member smiled as they waved at people, signed autographs, posed for pictures, and answered questions by interviewers. They then made their way to AMC Universal CityWalk Stadium 19 with IMAX to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>Quiet murmurs could be heard as the lights in the theatre dimmed, signaling that the previews were about to start. The cast sat in one row. The order from left to right was Madison Bontempo, Avan Jogia, Calum Worthy, Madison Pettis, Mason Vale Cotton, Emma Rayne Lyle, Christian Bale, Tyler Posey, Haley Pullos, Maria Canals Barrera, Lauren Graham, Michelle Pfeiffer, Jack Quaid, Alexander Ludwig, Dani Thorne, Callan McAuliffe, Leven Rambin, AnnaSophia Robb, Suzuka Ohgo, Owen Best, then Justin Kelly. They watched the previews flash before them, and eventually the movie started.<p>

The movie ended with Madison Bontempo - Max - who had mid-back length straight brown hair with blonde highlights wearing a grey long sleeved shirt and was wearing a pair of ripped blue denim jeans tucked into a pair of grey boots looking at the audience from a black screen, saying, "Save your world. Love it, protect it, respect it, and don't let the haters represent it."

The actors and actresses clapped as the credits rolled. The lights came back on and everyone stood up. Everyone hugged and said "congratulations" to each other, and then discussed what they thought about the movie.

"Peter Jackson did a great job directing this movie, as well as the previous seven." Halley Pullos said to Justin Kelly.

"He sure did." Justin agreed.

"That scene where the sky exploded was so awesome!" Calum Worthy exclaimed. "It was cinematography at its finest."

"The wardbrobe department really did a good job distinguishing between Max and Maya." Dani Thorne said to Madison Bontempo. In the Angel Experiment movie, the makeover scene was cut out. And, in the Nevermore movie, Maya didn't get a pixie cut. Max had mid-back length straight brown hair with blonde highlights. Maya had mid-back length straight brown hair with magenta streaks at the ends. When playing Maya, Madison Bontempo wore clip-in magenta streaks at the ends of her hair. When playing Max, she didn't wear those. Max's outfits were ripped blue or black denim jeans, long sleeved shirts, and boots. Maya's outfits were blue or black denim jeans that weren't ripped, a blue denim jacket or a black leather jacket, black Converse high tops with white laces, and t-shirts.

"I agree." Madison Bontempo said.

"I hope we get the chance to work together again." Avan Jogia said to Alexander Ludwig. "It was great working with you."

"It was great working with you too." Alexander said. Every cast member had become good friends while filming the movies.

Everyone walked out of the theatre.


End file.
